


Destiel and sabriel

by Demonheart666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonheart666/pseuds/Demonheart666
Summary: Just a collection of random destiel and sabriel smut
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Destiel and sabriel

Dean smith. Dean smith is one of the most strict yet kind hearted people currently in the company. Always wearing sharp suits and always carrying a smile. Everyone calls "sir" or "Mr smith" and nothing else, it wasnt a choice it just happened however dean enjoyed the control and dominance it gave him. If he walks into the building pissed off or stressed he'll take zero bullshit from anyone and if you piss him off you better run. However if he's in a good mood you can get away with slight things. Today wasn't a good day. From the second dean had walked into the building he had instantly been bombarded with questions he didn't know the answer to, then when he got of his office the power had gone out and when everything got back up and running his laptop decided to freeze up refuse to fix its self. His mate sam had fixed it for him however then sam pissed him off. So as you can see he's just having an amazing day.

Suddenly a knock his heard from his door. "Come in" dean yells. He sits up straight and pretends to be doing some work.

"Sir i was wondering if you could allow me to have next week off as it's my brothers wedding on wednesday and we have to go Texas" one of his employees ask.

"Yes that should be fine" he signs her off before actually trying to get some actual work done. He hits the print button however then remembers he printer in his office had just broken an hour ago however he wasnt in the mood to call sam up to fix it. However yet again he didnt want to leave to room to go to the other one.

He leaves the room and is instantly met with his employees. "Mr smith", "Sir", "Hello sir" they say as they walk past him. This entire week had been stressfull so by the time it reached friday dean was way past pretending to be nice. He didn't give a shit and was close to firing about 10 of his employees right now however it was almost the end of the day meaning he can spend this weekend relaxing.

As he makes it to the printer he see's it already being used by someone. "Mr smith, sir. How are you today" the lady asks as dean waits for her to be finished.

"Seems like its been filled with bad luck" he says truthfully. Trying to give her a smile.

"I know what you mean. Well hopefully the rest of the day isn't as bad. Bye sir" dean still had another two hours before he could go home and that made him angry.

The next two hours dragged on and got progressively worse. It got the the stage that dean had muted himself and is now refusing to listen and cooperate with anyone. "Knock knock. Sir i was just wondering..."

"Get out" dean says as he places his laptop in its bag. He was about to leave. Get out of this hell. He had to before the stress made him do something he'd regret.

"Excuse me sir" the man says. Dean had pissed him off now apparently.

"Please just get out I'm really not in the mood" dean says before leaving. He pushes past everyone and makes it to the elevator just in time before the doors shut.

Final he makes it home to his fancy appartmemt. He throws his bag onto the sofa and instantly grabs himself a beer. "Not even bothering to say hello" a voice says from behind him. Normally that voice would instantly calm him however he was way past that stage.

"Cas I'm really not in the best mood I'm just gonna eat and go to bed" dean says as he tries to push past his husband heading towards their room so he can change. Cas doesnt says anything. Just as calm as always. He places a hand on dean bicep stopping his in his tracks. Dean freezes up and pulls his arm from his grip. It was that movement that makes cas realises how bad he was. Usually if cas placed a hand on him after a tough day at work dean would instantly start to drop however he didn't, not one bit.

"Dean" he says. Keeping his voice calm.

"No cas" dean snaps back at him before storming into the bathroom.

After about half an hours cas hears the shower turn off and dean leaves the bathroom. Cas no where to be found. He wanted to apologise for snapping earlier. The shower had helped a bit however it wasn't enough to stop the stress completely.

Dean walks into the open plan living kitchen and dinning room to find a glass of wine and a note. 'I'll be back soon ok just need to grab a few things from the shop'. He smiles and takes a sip of his wine. He moves over to the sofa and puts of the tv.

Thats the last thing Dean remembers. He opens his eyes to find himself laying on his stomach in the bedroom and he could barley move. Cas had drugged his drink. The drugs cas gave him kept his muscles relaxed enough that he couldn’t fight back. And as if that weren’t enough, he was in bondage. His wrists were cuffed to the headboard, and his ankles forced apart by a spreader bar. Not only that but he had a cage on making it impossible to get hard, he didnt want to anyway. He wasnt in the mood to fuck. Dean tried to break the bonds, fighting his restraints. "Dean you know my rules against fighting the restraints. Stay still" dean hears from the doorway.

"Ca... cas... let... me go." He tries to speek and He carries on fighting as much he could with the drug in his system.

"Dean you wanna know better than keeping secrets. I know i have been busy this week however you know you have to tell me when your stress levels are high." Cas says. He walks over to him and strokes his hair

"I know youre not in the mood but thats why we are doing this. We both know your stess can be bad however i think this is the worse ive ever seen." Cas would usually give dean a body massage and a blow job and dean will be fine afterwards however with the way he has acted since me walked into the appartment, cas new he had to step it up by a lot.

"I'm going to milk you ok” cas runs a hand down his back soothing him and then his hands pulled away. Seconds later they returned with a wickedly curved object, a prostate massager.

“we havent done this before however this is the best way to get you relaxed. Big boss dean smith. Always in charge, always keeping everyone in line. However i know how much you love coming home and letting me take care of you, how you submit to me so easily” cas says then kisses his shoulder blade. He then kisses dean arse then started licking and kissing his way down dean's spine, dean tried to react however the drugs didnt allow him to.

Cas leaves several sharp bites on that perfect curved ass, scraping the pale skin until dean was whining, trying to pull away and cas forced him still with a hand to his hips. “Stay.” He ordered, and dean dragged in a deep breath, burying his face in the pillow when cas parted him, fingers tracing down his cleft, following with his tongue. “Wanna taste you.” He grunted. Cas leans forward to lap at dean's hole, his fingers tightening when dean flinched. “dean! Stay!!"

Licking carefully around the sensitive skin, so careful to keep his teeth covered, cas blew softly against dean, pressing and flicking his tongue and started loosening him up. He hummed low in praise, slipping inside with little jabs and twists of his tongue, and dean cried out, trying to rock his hips back. Cas then moves his other man to his own mouth sucked hard on his fingers then carefully pushed one inside dean, past the tight ring of his entrance and inside to his heat.

After a few minutes of opening him up cas reaches once again for the prostate massager. he lubed it up then slid the thin, knobby end inside Dean. A few arcs and it found Dean’s prostate. Cas jabbed in hard once, then began a rhythm circling the little bump.

Dean moaned as cas worked the gland mercilessly. They had been here for about ten minutes. Dean could feel his body responding, could feel his muscles pushing cum up through his useless dick to dribble out onto the comforter.

“There you go, sweetheart, you’re doing so well. The only way you can fully relax is to make sure we get it all out.” He continued rubbing and twisting for a few minutes more until the spurts of white trickled off into dry spasms of Dean’s restrained cock. With one last prod, cas gently slips the massager out of Dean.

He removes the binding holdinh him in place then gets a cloth from the bathroom to clean him up. The drugs should were off soon then and only then will cas fuck him. He hated taking advantage of dean however today it was necessary.


End file.
